


90: Competition

by allislaughter



Series: The Eagle Has Landed [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Three men walk into Goodneighbor to give the mayor an invitation. One of them hates being up during the day, hates having to be here, and decides to hate Hancock as well.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Eagle Has Landed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	90: Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the [Rigged Games](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687249) series in the sense that this uses elements/characters from that series except in an alternate setting.

Ninety... hates the sun. Too bright, too burning. He was made on a day the sky was dark, and he spent most of his life working for Angle with long nights at Club Heavenly and his sleeping hours during the day with the window covered by anything that would block out the sun. Having to do anything in the daylight leaves him squinting a bit _too_ much to be useful, and sunglasses don’t cut it. A helmet that covers his face? Much better, and perfect for the anonymity he prefers outside of Angle’s territory.

Walking into Goodneighbor with Obtuse and Acute shouldn’t be so taxing, and the two of them rib him much more than he likes on the fact he’s a “night owl” and “jumping at shadows” and “that helmet’s so stupid you just need to get used to the sun like the rest of us.”

He hates them so much, and they are at the top of his list of people to kill should he need to for his “mission” assuming he doesn’t abandon said mission anytime soon. He’s heard rumors about a Railroad milling around. A ticket out of the Commonwealth, away from the idiots posing as scientists might be better than waiting around for someone who probably isn’t—

He sees another shadow move, and jumps, knocking into Obtuse who holds him steady.

“ _Ninety,_ relax!” Acute groans. “It’s broad daylight and you’re with us. No one’s gonna come out of shadows to stab you or anything.”

“You don’t know that,” Ninety growls.

“Ninny’s got a point, Cute,” Obtuse says, and Ninety resists the urge to stab him himself. “This _is_ Goodneighbor.”

“And we’ll be in and out ASAP,” Acute says. “The boss just wants us to deliver that invite to the good ol’ Mayor Hancock, and we’ll be on our way—”

“Looks like I’ve got great timing then,” a raspy voice says from the shadows in the corner of Ninety’s eyes— and in the eyes of the two idiots with him, as they all jump as a ghoul dressed in the most ridiculous clothing steps out, squinting at them in the sunlight. “What’s this about an invite?”

Acute clears his throat and elbows Ninety. “Ninety, give the good mayor the envelope...”

Ninety frowns and pulls said envelope from his pocket to hand it over while Obtuse explains.

“Special invitation to Club Heavenly,” Obtuse says. “Straight from the boss. Dancing, food, a real gala. Couples only.”

Hancock takes the envelope. “Couples only, huh?” He chuckles and calls over to someone Ninety can’t see with the helmet on. “Hey, Sunshine, want to go dancing?”

“Not really, why?” someone calls back. Ninety turns to see them and freezes at the sight of a man he’s only seen from photos but knows immediately.

“Not right now!” Hancock laughs. “We got an invite!”

“Oh!” the man, dressed in the most stupid flamingo shirt imaginable, smiles and that charm alone is enough to make Ninety’s heart beat fast. “Okay, sure, do I get to dress up?”

Hancock chuckles and flashes a grin at the three men. “Well you delivered the invite. So I guess this means you’re on your way?”

“...Right,” Acute says. He nudges Ninety again. “C’mon. Let’s get back to Gold Haven.”

Ninety frowns. “Right...” He takes one last look as Hancock makes his way over to the other man who holds onto Hancock’s arms as they walk off. Hancock looks back at him, smirking, and Ninety scowls. “Right...” he says, following after Obtuse and Acute.

How lucky for the two idiots he’s walking home with... There’s a new person in the number one spot for him to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for the original Tumblr post](https://glitchvault74.tumblr.com/post/626667865629753344/23-for-90)


End file.
